


Distraction(s)

by seriousshit88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/pseuds/seriousshit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia loves her boyfriend, but she seriously wants to know what's up with his nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction(s)

As Malia tried to focus on the presentation happening in class, she realized she had a huge problem. More like two problems that were combining to form one uncomfortable problem, and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Them.

Today was Friday, and it was the last day of oral book reports for English. Stiles stood at the front of the class bullshitting his way through a presentation about a book he hadn't read. He was actually doing a pretty good job, but Malia couldn't appreciate the sheer artistry of this particular instance of bullshittery. See, it was warm in the classroom, and Stiles had taken off his plaid overshirt, leaving him wearing just a t-shirt. Which meant his nipples were pretty much just _out there_ , and Malia couldn't tear her eyes away from the soft little mounds visible beneath the fabric. How were they still so prominent in such a warm room? Did he...did he _know_? Were other people seeing this? She quickly scanned the room to see if anyone else was staring at her boyfriend's nips as hard as she was. 

"Some people might call Jules Verne a visionary," Stiles said, wrapping up his presentation. "Me, I just think he was a regular guy with a pretty good imagination. And even though he didn't invent science fiction, his contributions helped make the genre awesome. Thanks, guys."

A smattering of half-hearted, bored applause followed, and Stiles retuned to his seat next to Malia. He let out a relieved sigh.

"So, babe, how'd I do?" he whispered to Malia.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was staring at your nipples the whole time," she whispered back.

Stiles didn't really have anything to say to that.

***

Scott and Kira were already eating lunch when Malia and Stiles got to the cafeteria. Scott waved them over.

"I'm gonna get something in the hot line," Stiles said. "You want anything?"

"No, I brought my lunch, today," Malia said, patting her backpack. She kept her gaze away from her boyfriend's chest, but it wasn't easy. Not with the way the straps of Stiles's backpack framed his pecs and made his chest even more...chesty.

"Cool. See you in a few." They shared a quick kiss, and Malia headed over to the table with Scott and Kira.

"Hey, how was Milford's class?" Kira asked as Malia sat across from her.

"Fine, sort of. I did my report yesterday, and I heard I passed. Stiles did his today. I don't know if he was good or not." Malia said.

Scott looked up from his chicken sandwich. "What do you mean you don't know if he was good or not?"

Malia nibbled off a chunk of string cheese. "Scott, have you ever noticed Stiles's nipples?"

Kira's gaze whipped back and forth between Malia and Scott, who froze with his chicken sandwich halfway to his mouth. After an awkward few seconds, Scott laughed nervously.

"Haha, what?"

"His nipples, Scott. Surely you've seen them."

"Um..." Scott took an unnecessarily large bite of his chicken sandwich and decided to spend forever chewing it, like Malia couldn't hear the stutter in his heartbeat giving him away.

"I could see them underneath his shirt, and it's a wonder Stiles didn't catch me staring during his presentation. They were so riveting. Normally, they're a lot of fun, but I couldn't play with them in class, and it was like they were taunting me."

Scott made an alarming choking sound, and Kira handed him her Pepsi.

"And the worst part," Malia went on, oblivious to Scott's eating difficulties, "is he still hasn't put his other shirt back on, so I have to keep looking at them. I mean, why are they _like that_ all the time?" Malia ate the rest of her cheese and moved on to an apple.

"Like what?" Kira asked as she picked a cherry tomato out of her salad. Scott and Malia both gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

Scott swallowed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. What are you guys talking about?"

"You mean you've never seen them? How have you never seen them? They're pretty hard to miss," Malia added.

"What's hard to miss?"

Malia, Kira, and Scott looked up just in time to see Stiles plopping his lunch tray next to Malia. Scott shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, effectively removing himself from the conversation for the time being. When no one answered Stiles's question, he looked around the table suspiciously.

"Are you talking about me?" Stiles asked.

Still, no one said anything. It didn't take long for Stiles to size up the situation and find a weak place to start chipping away at whatever his friends were discussing. 

"Obviously, you're taking your cue from Scott on this," he said to Malia. He turned to Scott. "I hope you don't choke on all the chicken you inhaled as soon as I sat down."

Scott struggled to offer some sort of reply, but it was just a garbled, muffled series of noises no one could decipher.

"Nope, I can't ask either of them," Stiles continued. "But you, Kira..." Stiles smiled sweetly at her. "You wouldn't hold out on me, would you? Not after the Battlestar Galactica marathon last weekend, the one where both of our _uncultured_ significant others fell asleep and ruined all of our meticulous planning." He patted Kira's hand. "Good old, Kira. Kind, sweet, honest Kira."

Scott and Malia watched to see if Kira would break. She was sweating bullets and staring at the place where Stiles's hand rested on top of hers. The seconds ticked by, and Stiles made it even more awkward by humming the original Battlestar Galactica theme.

Kira cracked. "Nipples. But I don't know why."

"I knew it!" Stiles said, wrenching his hand back. "Malia, what are you telling them?"

"Nothing," she said.

Stiles squinted at her.

"Just that I couldn't concentrate on your presentation."

"Because of my-"

"Your nipples, yes. I already told you this." Malia resisted the urge to add a "duh" to the end of that last sentence.

"Yeah, but Malia, you don't just...can we not?" Red splotches stained his cheeks, and Malia almost felt sorry for him when he crossed his arms over his chest. She didn't know he was so self-conscious about them. He was never this shy about his nipples when she was grinding down on him, but the smell of embarrassment was pretty evident just then. So, she dropped it.

"Okay. Do you want part of my apple?"

Conversation entered more appropriate territory after that. Everyone seemed grateful to drop the subject. Malia didn't see what the big deal was, but if Stiles was uncomfortable, she'd respect his boundaries.

But, of course, Stiles, by virtue of being himself, couldn't leave well enough alone. A few minutes before the lunch period ended, he quietly asked a question.

"Are they really that noticeable?"

Scott quickly reached for the last few chicken nuggets on Stiles's tray, but Stiles slapped his hand away. "No. You ate all my nuggets yesterday."

"Stiles..."

"Dude, just tell me."

Scott looked frantically around the table for help, but none was forthcoming. Honestly, Malia wanted to know what he thought. Kira, too, from the looks of things.

"Okay," Scott started. "You remember in middle school when we figured out what purple nurples were?"

"...yeah," Stiles said slowly. Malia made a mental note to ask someone else--someone not at this table--what a purple nurple was. Maybe Lydia would know.

"Well, I, um...wow, this is so ridiculous. I thought all the purple nurples I gave you made your nipples, uh, _puffy_. So, I stopped tormenting you with them. I asked my mom, and she said I wasn't responsible, that some people just have puffy nipples, so...yeah."

Malia nodded thoughtfully. It made sense. 

There was a beat of silence before Kira actually burst out laughing. "So, _that's_ what you guys were talking about?"

Stiles blinked at Scott. "You asked your mom about my nipples."

"Hey, I was just concerned about my best friend. But it's okay, because after awhile, I thought they were kinda cute." Scott immediately stopped speaking, and descended into a pained, horrified silence. Kira's blush almost matched Scott's own. Malia now understood why he kept refusing to say anything earlier, but she didn't understand why he smelled so embarrassed. She loved Stiles's nipples, too. They were wonderful. What was the problem? 

Stiles just looked like he'd been paid the world's largest compliment. "Aww, thanks, bro! I like your nipples, too."

To what was obviously Scott's immense relief, the bell rang. He hastily grabbed his stuff, kissed Kira goodbye, and made a run for it to his next class.

"No one can resist these babies," Stiles said smugly, rubbing his nipples through his shirt almost reverently as he watched Scott nearly knock over a teacher in his mad dash out the door. "Not even a True Alpha can say no, since we have the same class together next period. I am so going to mess with him."

Malia was pleased Stiles had gotten over his remarkably brief nipple hangup. She smiled at a random memory of pinning Stiles to his bed while she gently sucked on first one puffy nub, then the other. The sounds she could get out of Stiles when she did that were so gratifying.

Kira cleared her throat as she gathered her lunch trash. "For the record, I haven't seen them."

Stiles winked lewdly at her. "Tonight on our double date, how about I just go topless and make us all happy?" He growled ~~pathetically~~ at Malia, and she cracked a grin she hoped didn't show too many teeth.

"Sounds like a great idea," Malia said, squeezing one of his nips. She couldn't help herself. Stiles's subsequent shriek was worth the fear she saw in a few eavesdropping freshmen's eyes.

***

_Epilogue_

Later that night, some time around 11:00, Lydia's phone buzzed twice on her nightstand. She didn't bother emerging from her blankets, but she did put her book down long enough to take a peek at the screen. They were texts from Malia.

_Malia [11:09]: lydia what's a purple nurple  
Malia [11:09]: did i spell it right_

Lydia yawned and tossed her book aside. She grabbed her phone and tapped out a reply.

_Lydia [11:10]: Yes, you did. Google it._

A few minutes later, another pair of texts from Malia lit up Lydia's phone.

_Malia [11:13]: omg they do this for FUN  
Malia [11:13]: boys are so weird ___

Lydia took a wild guess.

_Lydia [11:14]: Scott and Stiles?_  
_Malia [11:14]: yes_  
_Lydia [11:14]: Are they still doing it?_

Lydia didn't _really_ care, but some horrible corner of her brain was dying to know. 

_Malia [11:15]: not anymore_  
_Malia [11: 16] stiles doesn't want me talking about his nipples to other people even though they're really interesting_  
_Lydia [11:16]: ..._  
_Lydia: [11:16]: Okay._

Thinking whatever conversation that was was over (and beyond grateful for it, because it was headed in a direction she didn't want to follow), Lydia returned her phone to her nightstand and picked up her book. She made it through a few pages before her phone buzzed again. 

_Malia [11:23]: ok he just showed them to kira and forgot to swear her to secrecy so you can ask her_

Lydia shuddered and went back to her book. And if she quietly mentioned a vague curiosity about a certain pair of nipples and their owner to Kira in AP Bio the next Monday, that was her business, and her business alone. She did it out of boredom. Obviously. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying your day. c:


End file.
